<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bestial Tendencies by TheDictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657926">Bestial Tendencies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator'>TheDictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Crystamilta [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lord of beasts finds out there's always something further up the food chain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Crystamilta [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bestial Tendencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Long ago and far to the east.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lord of beasts crouched upon her high mountain throne, eyes watching the swirling mists in the surrounding valleys. Around her were all her favorite companions, ranging from a humble mouse, to graceful eagle, to powerful gorilla, to cunning wolf. She herself was an amalgam of their traits.</p><p><br/>Her face and head bore the shape and white fur of a wolf, with a bat's large, triangular, black furred ears perched atop, swiveling towards any small sound. Her snout was shorter than a normal wolf, resembling a crossbreeding with a human. Her eyes were golden and keen, like those of an eagle. Her long, straight, white hair hung down her back, between the two large, golden-brown wings sprouting from her shoulders. Her torso was human in shape, but still had the white fur of her face. She was lithe; the sinewy, wiry muscle moving smoothly under her fur. Her tits were buried under her chest fluff, but sized between an A and B-cup. Starting at her shoulders, her fur changed to orange with black stripes, with the arms of a tiger. Her hands were between a cat’s and human’s, with short, paw-like fingers tipped with claws and pads. Her legs were between a human’s and a rabbit’s, able to hurl her far with a single bound. From just above her small, tight ass was a long, white scaled lizard tail, which usually swayed slowly, helping with balance.</p><p><br/>She slowly stood as the sun crested the eastern mountains, its rays stabbing through the peaks, casting patterns on the valleys and the sides of the mountains. With the sun risen, her loyal subjects poured down the mountain, her at the front, hurtling towards battle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My queen! She is here!” The messenger collapsed against the wall in exhaustion. The queen of this kingdom was an older, olive skinned woman with mid length, dark brown hair, and narrow, brown eyes. Her thin, red painted lips were curled into a smile.</p><p><br/>“Then we shall introduce this 'lord of beasts' to our own, divine, beast.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, the army of beasts met the army of men on the battlefield, the former flooding out of the forests, innumerable. But the forces of men were well armed, and had the benefit of mounted weapons from the walls behind. The lord herself led the charge, clawing her way through the shield wall and ripping the soldiers apart with her claws. Despite man’s best efforts, and superior weapons, it wasn’t long before the fighters were overwhelmed and summarily dispatched, the beasts having no use for prisoners. The lord stood at the gates to the city, her army spread behind her; a writhing mass that trailed into the treeline.</p><p><br/>“So, little monkey, have you come out of the trees to play with me?” The queen stood atop the walls, flanked by the considerable remainder of her army. The lord of beasts simply panted up at her, blood dripping from her claws. “Is that a no? Oh well, play with this, then.”</p><p><br/>The wall rumbled as the gate below rolled open, revealing the courtyard. The beasts began to rush forward, until the doors widened far enough to show the single occupant of the space.<br/>Uncurling from his coiled sleeping position were the shiny black scales of a wyrm. He stretched as he unfurled, his four arms, bulging with muscle, slowly reaching out to the warm ground. His sinister, amber eyes glaring sleepily at the now unnerved crowd before him. The entire area was hushed, all sound muted as they waited with baited breath. Suddenly, with amazing speed, the monster coiled and then sprang, leaping over the wall and landing with a crash in the middle of the gathered beasts, scattering them like matches. His twin tails thrashed, sending bodies flying from their force. The animals were quick to retaliate, leaping at their adversary with feral rage. The lord grit her teeth and turned her back on the fight, forging ahead into the city after the queen.</p><p><br/>The sounds of battle faded in her mind as she worked her way into the fortress city. A few men rushed her, but they were quickly torn to ribbons by her claws. She marched her way up the stairs, intent on her revenge on the queen. A piercing screech split the air, forcing her attention back down to clash of beasts below.</p><p><br/>Some of the wolves had managed to pierce the monster’s scales, and it was wailing in pain. It’s voice slowly deepened, until it was not screaming, but roaring. A flame burst out on its forehead, and then spread down its body like a mane. The fire went all the way to the tips of it’s twin tails, as long as it’s own body, and at the tips formed a large pillar of flame. It rounded on the offending canines and took in a deep breath, before billowing onto them a scorching, red flame. It swept the weapon back and forth a couple of times, making sure to burn a wide area of her followers. She closed her eyes and sighed in sadness for a moment before continuing her march on the queen.</p><p><br/>By the time she worked her way to the top of the wall she was exhausted, her every muscle screaming for a break, every strand of fur on her body dyed red with blood. The queen didn’t even look perturbed.</p><p><br/>“There you are, Tsunagi, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it for the show. I saved you a seat, darling.” She patted a chair beside her.<br/>“You are a traitor to these lands,” Tsunagi spat, teeth bared.</p><p><br/>The queen tutted. “You know, if you don’t look soon, you’ll miss the last of your precious pets being slaughtered.”</p><p><br/>Slowly, the lord pulled her gaze from the woman, casting it below to the battlefield. Her golden eyes widened in shock.</p><p><br/>The beastly wyrm was thrashing his massive head, jaws clamped around a gorilla while his tails and arms swiped and slashed at all around him, felling anything they touched. He spat the carcass from his mouth and roared again, another flash of flame streaking into the forest, setting it ablaze. She watched the last of her warriors flush from the trees and rush the monster. With one last, rageful glance at the queen, she leapt from the ramparts, landing heavily amongst the burned bodies of the dead, hers mixed with the queen’s. Ahead, the monster was finishing with the last of her army, tearing them apart and flinging the parts aside like broken toys.</p><p><br/>“Do you like him, Tsunagi? I only just got him. I was thinking of calling him ‘Drekan’.”</p><p><br/>At that, Drekan whirled around, eyes ablaze with anger. But he didn’t rush her, instead simply standing, his four, massive arms hanging limply, dripping with blood. She sniffed as a new, musky scent began to overpower the prevalent smells of blood and burned flesh.</p><p><br/>“You’re a coward of a queen,” the beastly woman retorted, feeling her body stiffen against the lizard. Was she scared of this thing? There was something, some other emotion, behind the rage in his eyes.</p><p><br/>Tsunagi howled and hurled herself forward at the reptilian beast, claws bared. It moved with astounding deftness, sidestepping her attack and spinning to crack his tail across her back, flinging her into the burning trees. She groaned as she fell to the ground, the rough bark biting at her skin as she rubbed down it. The motion was painful against her stiffening nipples.</p><p><br/>She was panting in exhaustion, inadvertently breathing more of that smoky musk. She stooped to grab a sword as she walked back towards Drekan. His thick, forked tongue flicked at her a couple of times, and she realized why he wasn’t attacking.</p><p><br/>From between his legs, she could see his heavy testicles hanging. Above them was his sheath, out of which inch after inch of onyx and amber mottled flesh, glistening with moisture. She felt her own loins stir in response, but ignored that.</p><p><br/>“Do you not take proper care of your pet? It is clearly in rut.”</p><p><br/>The queen shook her head. “Drekan is a special one, Tsunagi. I’ve been told he’s something of a ‘bane to gods’ or ‘scourge’ or the like. Apparently he has a habit of killing or raping any he comes across; people have taken to calling him god of conquest.”</p><p><br/>“A monster cannot hold lordship.” She was eyeing the thing uneasily now.</p><p><br/>“You managed it, dear. Why don’t you fight him, then? If he isn’t, you have nothing to fear. Only a god can kill a god, after all.”</p><p><br/>The chimera glanced between the two of them for a moment, before discarding the sword. It wouldn’t do any good if the queen was right.</p><p><br/>The creature, Drekan, began to wobble towards her, still standing on his hind legs, massive cock on clear display, and only growing longer with each moment. She grit her teeth at him.<br/>“Hear me, beast. I am your lord! Obey me! Halt!”</p><p><br/>The thing eyed her curiously, the flame along its back dying down until it only remained on his head and the tips of his tails. The flame on his head morphed until it was a crown of fire upon his brow. It did not slow its lumbering towards her.</p><p><br/>“I said stop!” There was a tinge of desperation to her voice now, along with a thin trickle of liquid on the inside of her thigh. Could this monster really be as powerful as she was?</p><p><br/>The queen turned to one of the nearby soldiers, fanning herself in the afternoon heat. “Will he keep or devour her, I wonder?”</p><p><br/>Suddenly, Drekan lunged forward, arms wide to grab the chimera girl. She was faster though, and dodged between his outstretched arms to slash at his ribs, his thick hide turning her claws. She skipped backwards before he could swing again, gaining some distance, a trail of her juices dripping as she went. Being that close to it, even for a moment, had nearly been too much. His mating scent was overwhelming.</p><p><br/>“Drekan, as lord of beasts, I, Tsunagi, command you submit!”</p><p><br/>His amber eyes flashed at that last word, rage overpowering his lust momentarily. He roared and rushed her again, and again she danced between his arms. But before she could retreat, one of his tails whipped around and impacted her ribs, sending her into the distant wall, her crash leaving a small crater in the stone structure. As she was standing again, still gathering her wits, the monster was upon he, pinning her to the burned earth, each of his arms pinning her wrists and ankles, spreading her wide under him.</p><p><br/>She winced as he opened his toothed maw, inches from her own. His breath was scorching as it ruffled her fur, and she couldn’t help but squirm in uncomfortable arousal. Caught as she was, she could not escape his scent, Drekan’s urge to rape overpowering her own mind like it had overpowered her body. Her breasts were poking out of her fluffy chest, her human-like pussy opening like a flower, hips twitching absently. The more she breathed, the harder she panted in lust, until her breaths were like sobs beneath him.</p><p><br/>Above, the queen laughed and applauded at her pet’s display of power. “Very good, Drekan. You may take the bitch as your reward, to do with as you want.” Around her, the men quietly debated if the beast even understood her, let alone cared what she had to say.</p><p><br/>Tsunagi winced again as he huffed onto her face, fearing a burst of flame. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Instead, she felt something incredibly hot and wet on her cheek, his thick tongue running over her face. She looked up at his glowing eyes and submissively opened her mouth for him, and his organ was quick to take the invitation. She writhed at the sensation, his taste smoky and surprisingly sweet as he forced his tongue all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She couldn’t force herself to break eye contact as he roughly fucked her throat, tears beginning to stream from her golden eyes, hands and feet scrabbling in the ruined dirt.</p><p><br/>Overcome as she was by her submissive, feminine drives, the feeling of a male this powerful cementing her position beneath him was enough to make her squirm, pussy contracting around the phantom cock it so desperately craved. His tongue pumped in and out of her mouth at a frantic pace, even as he held her immobile against the dirt. Spit and slime leaked from the corners of her mouth and ran in thick rivers down her cheeks. Only his gaze, full of fire and spite, kept her eyes from rolling back into her head at the sensation of having her throat hollowed out. There was an unspoken implication, an order, that she had no will to refuse.</p><p><br/>He slowly withdrew his tongue from her mouth, and her own came out with his, panting with desire, eyes glassy at his rough treatment. His four arms easily picked her up and turned her over, raising her hips into the air. ‘<em>He’s going to take me like a dog</em>,’ she thought, and all she could do was pant and wiggle her hips, too turned on to care about the crowd that was about to watch her get her brains raped out.</p><p><br/>She felt the blunt, nubbed head of his massive cock nudge against her salivating snatch and instinctively widened her stance, presenting her pussy for him. Her legs were wide, hips rolled up, back arched, ears perky, tail high, out of his way. All he had to do was slide forward.</p><p><br/>She yipped as he began to push in, her cunt opening like a flower for him. Her body was surprisingly resilient, an aspect of her lordship. Her stomach was already deforming to accommodate his girth, forcing small, pleasured gasps from her mouth. Her head was under his chest, and she looked up at his head, which was held high with pride as sunk his dick into a new slut.<br/>“Just like a bitch,” the queen remarked from above.</p><p><br/>Tsunagi felt nothing but pleasure as his cumslit kissed her cervix. She cried out as she came, squirting onto the ashen ground in the process. Her hips bucked against him, but she just couldn’t fit anymore cock in her overfull snatch. A quick glance behind her confirmed that he wasn’t even halfway done. She yelped as strong hands seized her again, and the behemoth stood. His upper arms grabbed her wrists, while the lower ones went to her slim hips. He pulled on her arms, forcing her to arch her back. He stood horizontally, and held her perpendicular to his hips. A perfect angle for thrusting.</p><p><br/>She whined as he withdrew, abdominal muscles clutching at the retreating cock. She felt empty without the huge thing stretching her out. He snorted fire as he slammed back home, battering past her cervix and into her womb this time. Suspended and held, all she could do was thrash and orgasm, barking and yipping her bliss for the human’s enjoyment. Another streak of her cum splashed into the ground below. Her eyes were rolled back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her tongue hung from her mouth, slobber coating her chin and neck, matting the fur there. The queen laughed at the sight of the lord of beasts reduced to Drekan’s cock puppet.</p><p><br/>He began to fuck her in earnest, the nubby crown of his cock popping in and out of her battered cervix, which sucked at the huge thing loosely. Tsunagi was moaning and barking in pleasure, long, laquine legs wrapping around his waist. Part of her knew that this wasn’t right, that she was lord of beasts, above this kind of submissive behavior. The other part argued that this was right, this was where she belonged, forced into heat and impaled by this rutting monster. The thought of being made into this beast’s breeding toy brought a whimper from her throat and a heat to her loins.</p><p><br/>Her lower body was morphing, changing, becoming better suited to taking his monstrous dick. She could feel her hips widening, making room in her pelvis for that perfect thing to cram through. The vice-like grip of her tight snatch was loosening, muscles stretching until he was wearing her like a tailored glove. The heat of him was incredible, burning away whatever thoughts dared to remain in her head, tempering the very flesh of her womb until it was malleable, ready to be molded into its final, subservient, shape.</p><p><br/>She could feel him pulsing hotter inside her, and the way he hauled on her arms and pounded her cunt were getting more erratic. Lava-like drool was spraying from his jaws as he fucked her like a toy, slamming her forward with his hips before pulling her back onto his ruinous prick, and all she could do was wiggle her hips for him and whine like a bitch.</p><p><br/>He pulled her back especially forcefully, and she squealed with submissive delight as she felt his knot batter its way into her, locking with her lower lips, sealing her hole for his own. She could feel as his cock pulsed hotter inside, on the edge of filling her. She shook in his grip as he roared and began filling her with his heated cum. Whimpers drifted as he filled her with gallon after gallon, her furred belly stretching taut, expanding to accommodate all he pushed into her. Sealed with his knot, there was nowhere for the cum to go but where it belonged, seeding his new bitch. Above, the queen was laughing at the sight.</p><p><br/>“Perhaps I should get them matching collars,” she mused. Tsunagi’s mind was too filled with spooge to understand. Eventually, the flow stopped, her flat stomach expanded and heavy below her. The monster roared with triumph, standing up straight and belting to the sky, four massive arms splayed to his sides. The abused slut bobbed absently on his still-hard cock, utterly spaced. Even in her sorry state, however, some small part of her primal mind knew that this monster had just impregnated her, and that part of her couldn’t be happier.</p><p><br/>He landed heavily on all sixes, turned on a heel, and pelted off into the forest. Behind, the queen was calling after, demanding he return. The once lord of beasts bounced, held aloft by his knot and stiffness. As he ran, she was slowly shaken to consciousness. She braced herself on his secondary arms and legs to steady herself, her swollen, gravid belly dancing uncomfortably from his motions.</p><p><br/>She had no idea how long he ran for, but eventually he found a hollowed out cave in the side of a mountain and went inside, laying on his side to rest. His knot had long since deflated and withdrawn from her hole, and most of his semen had run out of her on the trip. Still, she could feel a bit inside, too thick to slosh anymore, but there none the less. On the trip, her mind had returned to her, but she found herself voluntarily kneeling between his massive thighs. She was filled with a reverence for this creature and the indescribable pleasure it had forced on her and branded into her mind. Drekan spread his legs to allow her to worship, cock still glistening lightly.</p><p><br/>Tsunagi found her mouth was dry, and she licked her lips in a combination of nervousness and lust. She didn’t want to disappoint her beastly god and have him decide she wasn’t worth keeping around. Her padded fingers gently gripped his cock and moved it aside, revealing the hefty, virile nuts behind. She slowly pressed her nose into the crook and inhaled deep, eyes fluttering closed and moaning in pleasure at his rich, raw scent. She took another deep breath, cunt dripping onto the stone floor. Her long, flat tongue snaked out of her snout, pressing against one of those perfect orbs. She could taste her own juices, the cum that had leaked out of her abused cunt, a layer of sweat and blood from the battle, and an earthy undertone. Nothing had ever tasted so good to her before.</p><p><br/>She began to lick with long, smooth motions, one hand releasing his cock to instead gently caress his other, monstrous testicle. Drekan grunted his gratitude and settled in against the wall, content to allow her service. Her brow was furrowed in concentration to her duty, determined to polish these holy artifacts to a shine. Tsunagi carefully took it into her toothed maw, careful with her fangs. The single ball was nearly too large to fit inside her mouth, but she was undeterred, and managed it. She suckled on it as best she could, tongue bathing whatever it could reach. Desire burned in her salivating snatch, but she couldn't bring herself to move either hand from his royal warmth.</p><p><br/>She repeated the process on his other nut, her motions slow and sensual, until they were thrumming and full with his burning seed. Even after that, his length was still only half hard, and she turned her attention to his majestic shaft. In a single, long, reverent motion she licked from the bottom of his scaly sack all the way up to the nubby, flat crown. She repeated the motion in reverse, enjoying every little taste she got, lowly groaning her enjoyment.</p><p><br/>When he was fully hard, the overgrown lizard grunted and rolled further onto his back, legs splaying to the sides to allow her greater access. She straddled his thick leg, enjoying the way his rough scales rubbed against her needy cunt and the heat of his body. She lazily rubbed herself against him as she continued her ministrations, suckling and licking at the bloated knot at the base of his cock. The knowledge that it had played a part in seeding her made it taste all the sweeter on her canid tongue.</p><p><br/>With him sufficiently hard, she began working her way back up the shaft, careful to give every inch her full attention as she went. At the crown, she made sure to lavish every nub with a long, harsh suck, causing the slit in the middle to drool a translucent orange liquid for her. She lapped it up, moaning throatily at the spicy taste. She pressed her lips to the head and pushed, jaw stretching heroically as it slid into her mouth, the edges of the blunt tip catching on her taut lips.</p><p><br/>Her tongue lapped at and wrapped around his length as she worked it deeper into her thirsting maw. Her eyes teared when the blunt head pressed against the back of her throat, small choking noises forcing their way out as she tried to push it even deeper. The little slut started to fuck her face with his cock, slamming it as far down her throat as she could, alternating between sweet moans and thick, noisy slurps. Spit was running down her furry chin, spraying with the vigor of her motions, dripping onto her small chest. Her hips were gyrating hard against his thigh, lizard-like tail twitching nervelessly behind her.</p><p><br/>Despite her valiant efforts, she was struggling to get even a quarter of his magnificent dick into her mouth. Tired of her flailing devotion, Drekan pulled himself onto his feet, depositing Tsunagi onto the ground. She gripped his legs for support, but did not allow him to pop out of her mouth. The half-dragon dragged her towards a broken stalagmite, mounting it so that she was pinned between the rock and his hips. Even when the back of her head was against the rock, he continued moving forward, leaving his turgid shaft nowhere to go but down her throat. She writhed and gasped as he forced evermore down her obscenely bulging neck, eyes wide and tearful.</p><p><br/>After the endless penetration, she finally watched as his bloated knot kissed her stretched lips, the beast above grunting its gratitude. Her over-tight esophagus was spasming, trying desperately to expel him, and she was already feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen. It felt so right for her to be like this, used like a toy, that she orgasmed, cunt squirting meekly onto the stone floor. Her eyes went half-lidded, and her tongue forced its way out of her mouth to polish his pulsing knot.</p><p><br/>The monster gripped her head with one massive hand, holding her against the unforgiving rock, and began to withdraw, forcing out a deluge of spittle as he did, soaking her furry chest and stomach. Strong hands went to his wrist, gripping it desperately, the both of them barely able to encircle it. He only got about halfway out before slamming his way back in. He was vigorously fucking her face, each thrust pounding her head against the rock. She couldn’t breathe, but that was okay. She was much hardier than any human, and as long as he was using her she was happy.</p><p><br/>He fucked orgasm after orgasm out of her through her mouth, until the only thing to signal she was still cumming was an especially vigorous twitch. Her head had been fucked into the side of the rock, a crater formed from the force of him slamming her into the stalagmite. Even his godly stamina had a limit, however, and he screeched as he pushed his way down her throat one last time.</p><p><br/>The feeling of the first jet of cum being deposited directly into her stomach was enough to rouse her from her fucked-apart stupor, her tongue lapping lamely at his knot as her belly swelled even larger with this fresh load. Her world finally went black as he overflowed her stomach with his seed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsunagi groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she pushed the last of this most recent litter from her exhausted body. Over the years she had been bred innumerable times, and yet all of the children were near identical clones of their mother. She collapsed onto the ground and watched as a few of her daughters tended to the mighty Drekan, who had watched the birthing lazily. She hooked her arms behind her knees and pulled them back, wordlessly offering herself to the beast yet again. With a grunt the overlarge creature hauled itself to its feet and trudged towards her, the women who had been idly worshipping him scattering, none willing to get between the pair when it was time for another impregnation. Tsunagi spread herself wide for him.</p><p><br/>Soon, they would have enough children, and she would be ready to take her revenge on the queen who had relegated her to being a monster’s cock puppet. But as the dragon entered her again, all thoughts but those of service exited her head, replaced with his cock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>